


Daddy Dearest

by GiaUrsula



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Criminal Derek, Dark Derek, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles' daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: When Derek gets taken in for questioning at Beacon Hills Police station, he gets more than he bargains for when he notices the young deputy that looks startling familiar to a special someone from his past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I wrote while I was bored. Enjoy!

Derek sat impatiently in the questioning room at Beacon Hill's Police station. He looked around the room and smirked as he remembered how he'd spent most of his youth in this very room. He hadn't been here in nearly twenty years after all and it made him feel nostalgic. He stared at the mirror on the other side of the wall, fully aware that the cops would be waiting for any sign he was getting nervous. 

He hated to disappoint his audience so he waved at the mirror. He wished he could see their reaction at his blatant dismissal of their power.  

The only authority he ever feared was his uncle's, who was his boss in New York. He and Peter had a small age gap between the two of them so they grew up more as brothers. Brothers who repeatedly got in trouble. Everyone was afraid of them in high school. And they were right to be. They started dealing in junior year. Peter was the suave brains of the operation whilst Derek was the brawn. He didn't mind so much. Peter was more careful than he was and a master manipulator. Not to say that Derek didn't have his own moments but he was impulsive and easily goaded. 

The two of them left for New York after graduation with their eyes on a bigger empire and for the past ten years, they'd worked all the way to the top. They owned several clubs and bars where they pushed their own stuff. Peter had dirt on practically every cop that ever tried to stop them and the ones that tried anyway.... well Peter and Derek found creative methods of putting an abrupt end to that. 

In all honesty, Derek really didn't understand why Peter wanted to come back to Beacon Hills.  He supposed it was a pride thing. Whilst New York was their playground, they weren't the only schoolyard bullies occupying the field. But Beacon Hills was small and the people easily corruptible so perhaps Peter wanted to own territory completely to themselves. 

Whatever. Derek did whatever Peter wanted.  

He wasn't always so obedient but he found it was easier to switch off. He once thought he could change once but... that person wasn't around anymore. 

As if on cue, the two officers arrived in the room. One was a slender man with brown hair and blue eyes. His badge read Parrish.  

Derek wasn't sure if he was familiar with that name or not. He looked around the same age as Derek so perhaps he went to the same high school or something. It was such a long time after all.  

The second officer was a pale but beautiful brunette with expressive brown eyes and her face set like it was frowning in a constant manner and Derek wanted to roll his eyes. 

 _Really? Good cop, Bad cop? How cliché_  

Then his eyes flittered over to her badge and his heart froze. 

Stilinski. 

His eyes immediately went to hers with laser like focus and his jaw set tight. He thought that this was going to be a simple pissing around interview where Derek would answer their questions contemptuously then walk away. 

But no.  

This was going to be so much more. 

Parrish spoke first, ''Where did you get the drugs we found on you?'' 

Derek was pleasantly surprised. This guy did not fuck around but he didn't pay much attention to him. His eyes were straight on the Stilinski girl. She was young and obviously just started on the job. He tilted his head and stared at her. The resemblance between her and her father was so uncanny, it almost hurt to look at her. Even the determined yet still afraid way she stared back at him had him feeling bitter. It reminded him too much of the past, as if Stiles was right here in front of him. 

His staring obviously unsettled her. 

 _Good_ , he thought viciously.  

''Answer the question, Mr Hale'' 

Derek shrugged. 

''If you tell us who supplied you the drugs, we can lighten your sentence'' 

Derek outright laughed at that. As if they could ever convict him. Compared to his impressive influence in New York, walking away from a small place like Beacon Hills was child's play. 

His laughter was cut off by Stilinski speaking. 

''This is no joke!'' she told him in a surprisingly steady voice, ''If you co-operate, you can make this so much easier on yourself'' 

Derek tilted his head back to her and leaned forward on his elbows against the table, smirking as he did so. 

''Following in granddaddy's footsteps, huh?'' 

Her face turned visibly confused and she stared at Parrish who seemed equally as shocked before turning back to Derek. 

''What?'' 

Derek leant back. ''Or maybe even daddy's footsteps? Miesław always was such a good boy'' 

She stiffened at the perfect pronunciation of her father's Polish name. Something Parrish didn't miss. 

''Deputy, can you get me some water?'' Parrish asked her. 

She looked at Parrish then back at Derek as if it was Derek, whose permission was asking to leave. 

Derek smirked, ''Go on Stilinski. Get the good Sheriff his water'' 

''Shut it Hale!'' Parrish told him firmly. 

Stilinski still couldn't tear her eyes away as she slipped out of the room. Derek gave a quick wave before she did. 

Parrish tried to turn the focus back to the situation. 

''We picked you up outside of the Jungle with a rather large supply of ecstasy on you. Care to explain?'' 

''Pretty, isn't she?'' he commented, ''Big brown eyes. Upturned nose, pale skin. Plump pink lips. Sound familiar?'' 

Parrish's gaze become heated as Derek knew he'd picked the right spot. 

''Stop it'' he commanded lowly. 

''Stop what?'' Derek challenged. 

Just as Parrish opened his mouth to speak, Stilinski returned and handed Parrish a plastic cup wordlessly, not breaking eye contact with Derek.  

She sat down across from him. 

''Why'd you know so much about my family?''  

''Claudia...'' Parrish warned. 

Derek's eyes softened at the mention of the name and he gave a small smile that was somehow worse than the blatant glaring. 

''After your grandmother'' he said with a gentle smile. 

Her eyes became incessant with rage and she stood up immediately. 

''Why do know so much about my family?!'' she demanded angrily. 

''Claudia!'' Parrish warned more urgently. 

''Who are you?! Why the fuck do you know my dad?'' 

Derek looked up at her and it felt like he was being hurled into the past. She even clenches her hands by her sides the way he did. 

''Look at you!'' he said smugly, ''You're shaking'' 

''Tell me'' 

Parrish stood up, ''Deputy, OUTSIDE!'' 

She shook her head, ''No'' 

Derek laughed. 

''Deputy!'' he repeated, ''I'm warning you'' he tried desperately 

''I'm not leaving!''  

''So damn defiant. Just like he was. You could never tell him a goddamn thing!'' 

He felt the swift force of her palm against his cheek and the loud smacking sound echoed around the room. 

''Deputy!'' 

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what she had just done. Derek just rubbed his cheek with a massive, unavoidable grin on his face. 

''I, I...'' she began but Parrish pointed to the door. 

''Go!'' 

Derek knew he couldn't let her go without her knowing. As she nearly exited the room, Derek shouted it out proudly. 

''Your mother may have him now but I had him first!''  

Derek saw Claudia become rigid and let her hand slip away from the door handle as she turned slowly around to face Derek's face. 

He noticed the evaluating way she stared at him. Like she was trying to detect any insincerity behind his words. 

''It's true'' he told her. ''Daddy dearest was very dear to me... still is'' he added reluctantly. 

She shook her head, ''No. No. My dad wouldn't be with a thug like you!'' she spat viciously. 

He started chuckling. ''Really? Ask him. Mention my name tonight and see the reaction it gets. I dare you'' 

She stomped closer into the room and past Parrish, who was reduced to a witness. 

''You are sewer scum! My dad wouldn't touch you'' she declared with shaking confidence. 

''Your dad did more than touch me when he used to ride me like the thirsty bitch he was'' he whipped proudly. 

''Sewer scum'' Claudia repeated through gritted teeth with a head shake. 

Before it could escalate Parrish grasped at Claudia's arms roughly. 

''Hey! What are y-'' 

''You need to leave'' he reaffirmed as he shoved her out of the door. 

The room became silent as Parrish glared at Derek. 

''I hope you're happy with yourself'' 

He grinned back unbelievably wide, ''Ecstatic'' 

* * *

Claudia finished the rest of her shift numbly as she kept think over what Derek had insinuated about him and her father. Her father never really hid his bisexuality from her but it's not like he ever dated much since the divorce. 

_Is that what mom meant when she said dad was stuck in the past?_

The man in question came to the desk. 

''Hey kiddo'' he greeted with his trademark lopsided grin. 

She immediately wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. 

He smiled fondly and hugged her back. ''You okay?'' 

She let go and stepped back, ''Yeah. Just a- just a stressful day is all'' 

He chuckled, ''I bet'' then his eyes froze as he stared at something behind them. 

Claudia saw Derek Hale walking out of the questioning room being escorted out by Parrish. 

When Derek noticed Stiles he gave the man a wink and a knowing smile in Claudia's direction. 

 _''Really? Ask him. Mention my name tonight and see the reaction it gets. I dare you''_  

She didn't need to. Her father's face confirmed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... so this is no longer a one shot. Surprise! Inspiration struck and I had some spare time so I carried it on a little further.

Stiles felt himself freeze as Derek Hale gave him that familiar wink. The one that charmed him instantly when he was sixteen and Stiles shook his head. He wasn't going to allow himself to go back to that. 

He turned his focus back on Claudia, who was staring at him with an indecipherable stare that he didn't like. 

''So, how about we get some lunch, huh?'' he asked, hoping to divert the attention. 

Claudia still seemed somewhat suspicious and Stiles could tell she could see right through him but she smiled anyway. ''Yeah. I could eat'' 

The two wordlessly left the station and headed back home. 

Dinner was also a wordless occasion. Stiles wasn't even sure why it was so awkward. Claudia wouldn't look him in the eye for more than a few seconds and kept giving him one word answers.  

 _She knows. She has to know. Why else would she be like this?_  

And the worst of it all was that he couldn't deny or justify it. He had been with Derek. A criminal. A drug dealer. And a murderer. Worst of all, Stiles had loved him.  

Claudia pushed away her dinner. She had barely touched it let alone eaten it. 

She got up and kissed her father on the cheek. ''I'm staying at mom's tonight'' 

He got up to give her a hug and swallowed. ''Any reason?''  

Claudia paused and let out the least convincing smile possible, ''Just... wanted to spend some time with mom. I haven't seen in her in a while'' 

Stiles nodded and accepted the lie. ''Okay kiddo. Be back in the morning'' 

She collected her stuff and released a quiet, ''Bye'' as she left 

Stiles let out a frustrated groan and banged his head against the wall. He hoped to god that Claudia didn't know. There wasn't a bigger regret in his life than the day he met Derek Hale. 

* * *

**''Come on! Dad's** **gotta** **be coming to lunch soon''**  

 **Brenda shook her head from behind the desk at him. ''There was some sort of gang fight and your father's being held up dealing with it''**  

 **''Gangs?'' he snorted, ''In Beacon Hills?''**  

 **She shut down his amusement immediately with a cold stare and he scrambled to sit back on one of the waiting chairs, barely noticing the boy in the seat next to him.**  

 **As he begun to wait he felt an... itching sensation. Like he was being stared at. He gave a** **ca** **sual** **glance to his left and realised his assumptions were correct. He was being watched.**  

 **By a boy so handsome, he took his breath away. Stiles stared with an almost open mouth and a gawking expression. He worried that he would appear creepy but his stare was met back with such an intensity it brought chills to him. He observed his** **high** **cheekbones and strong jawline** **. He observed how his iris'** **seemed to** **bur** **st** **with a variety of colour, intensified with** **a** **burning** **expression he saw flickering beneath the green pebbles of his eyes**  

 **Then he let his eyes drift to the bruised and bloody knuckles settled on his lap in handcuffs. His eyes drew back up to where they were before. His eyes must have shown his shock and the other had the audacity to wink at him and make his heartbeat flutter** **.**  

 **Stiles immediately drew his eyes away and stared determinedly at the wall behind Brenda, who gave him an odd look as she inspected the wall behind her to see if there was anything noteworthy about it to encourage Stiles to stare at it with such concentration.**  

 **But every now and then, his concentration slipped and he couldn't help but peak in the corner of his eyes at the criminal sat next to him. Who still... wouldn't... stop....** **staring at him...**  

 **He let out a sharp and quiet involuntary breath** **when he felt a finger** **caress his jean clad thigh with a slow gentleness he wouldn't anticipate from someone so violent** **.**  

 **An excited chill** **vib** **rated** **through his body as he tried to ignore the sensation the small touch brought him.**  

 **Stiles refused to look when one became two or three or become** **a** **whole hand. He refused to look** **even when one** **finger started roaming dangerously towards the inner** **seaming's** **of his pants. Stiles merely turned his lower body away from him and shifted his chair away with an** **obnoxious** **screech against the wooden floors of the station.**  

 **''Tell me your name'' a smooth voice commanded strongly.**  

 **Stiles arrowed his eyes in the gaze of the location of the source. The other boy wouldn't look away from the whiskey eyes that had captivated him except to notice the pink lips he wanted to become better acquainted with.**  

 **''I-err....'' he exhaled shakily.**  

 **''Stiles!''**  

 **Stiles stood up in an** **automatic** **reflex** **at his father calling his name and jumped as far away as he could from the thug next to him.**  

 **''Hey dad'' he greeted loudly, hoping that would deter the other boy.**  

 **But it was too late.**  

 **John looked** **suspiciously** **at the boy behind him but didn't say anything.**  

 **''Sorry about that. Got held up dealing with some gang problems. I handed it over to Suarez to deal with** **so I could get lunch with you''**  

 **''Great!' Let's go!'' Stiles exclaimed, holding onto his father's arm and practically dragging them both out of the station.**  

 **Despite how much he told himself he wouldn't, he gave one last gaze back to the boy with the cool green eyes.**  

 **The boy gave a restricted wave from his handcuffs and a self-assured smile, knowing** **he wouldn't be forgotten by the Sheriff's son.**  

 **Later on that night Stiles thought of that smile and those warm bloodied hands on his inner thighs as he repressed a moan in the shower as he came. He panted against the tiled wall as he recovered from the previously unreachable** **orgasmic** **height, stuck in the realisation that this could be the start of something that would end him.**  

 _And boy was I fucking right._  

* * *

Stiles went into bed that night hoping not to think of Derek Hale. He'd like to say he succeeded mostly because memories of Derek often let his thoughts down the dark trail of That Night and all that happened. It was often hard to swallow down the events of that night so he clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could, determined to dream it away. 

Midway through the night, he awoke in panic as he felt arms wrap around him and hand tightly sealed on his mouth. He writhed and struggled as he was dragged out of bed until he heard the whispered voice in his ear tell him: ''Relax baby. It's me'' 

Stiles slumped his energy down and Derek let him go and stepped back. 

Stiles couldn't help but observe Derek like the very first time.  

So much had changed and happened in the years they separated. Derek was still very handsome, somehow more muscular than before and the sides of his raven hair tinged with whisperings of grey. His face was now framed by a dark beard that made him even more masculine than before.  

The Derek he knew was definitely not a boy anymore. Neither was Stiles for that matter. He was a father and until recently, a husband. 

Lord knows what Derek is. 

''What are you doing here?'' Stiles asked instead. 

Derek smirked and Stiles' body was overcome with a fluster of lust he hadn't felt in years. Hadn't felt for anyone else except Derek Hale and those devastating grins. 

''Thought I'd come in through the window. Remind you of old times'' 

It did. Back when Stiles was stupid and desperate to love. Back when his father had less of a clue than Stiles. Back when Stiles thought Derek was a fallen angel worthy of redemption. Back before he knew better. 

''Why are you in Beacon Hills?'' 

''Peter is going to build an empire here'' he told him confidently. 

He stepped closer as Stiles stepped away. ''So you'll be seeing a lot more of me'' 

He caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and Stiles damned himself as he briefly leaned into the touch and shut his eyes. 

But then he realised what he was doing and his eyes snapped open, his body moving backwards and Derek moved in for his prey. 

He ran out of space and fell back on the bed. 

Derek crawled over him and Stiles could do nothing but stare back at those predatory eyes that hovered above him, having stalked his best dreams and his worst nightmares for years. 

Derek couldn't resist the calling of the pale, unmarked skin of his neck and beckoned to it's calling immediately, kissing and biting it. 

Stiles gasped into the attack on his throat and clasped his hand on Derek's shoulder, frozen in-between the action of pushing him away or pulling him closer. His brain remained still in thought as a rush of pleasure ran through him as he felt Derek grind his crouch into his and he let out a groan. 

''God, I've missed you'' Derek confessed heatedly in the middle of trailing forceful kisses on his neck and groping his sides with his broad hands. 

Stiles shifted away from him but couldn't find the effort to attempt a strong rejection. 

''No'' he gasped, ''We- oh, we can't'' 

Derek ignored him and carried on. ''You don't want this to end any more than I do'' 

Stiles groaned again as he felt Derek press his warm body against him further. ''It needs to. You killed that boy'' 

For the first time Derek stopped his actions at his words but didn't bring his head up from his neck. 

''You shot that boy. Right in front of me'' 

''He was going to shoot you'' Derek breathed into his neck, bringing more chills through Stiles' body. 

Stiles shook his head, ''No. He didn't even have a gun. But you did'' he whispered into Derek's hair. ''You shot him in the head and didn't even flinch''. Tears filled his eyes. ''You wiped the bloodsplatter off your face like it didn't matter!''  

Derek shot up and pinned Stiles' wrists to the bed, looking him in the eyes for the first time. 

''He was going to hurt us!'' he gritted out, ''What was I supposed to do?! Let him?'' 

''You could have done anything!'' Stiles yelled back. ''You could have restrained him without killing him. You could have walked away, called the police, anything except kill him! But no! You chose to kill him because that's who you are!'' he sobbed, ''You... are...a... killer Derek. And that's when I realised I shouldn't love you'' 

''Shouldn't? Not couldn't?'' he questioned. 

Stiles looked away from him as his lip quivered.  

Derek stayed still until he returned back to kissing his neck. 

''I love you'' he told him desperately. ''I need you'' 

Stiles let the tear slip down his face. He knew he couldn't return the sentiment no matter how true it was. So he let it happen. He let Derek undress him. He let Derek kiss him and touch him and returned them all with the same unleashed and repressed passion. The tenderness of it was too much to bare and he kept his face mashed into Derek's neck or shoulder as he rocked into him lovingly. 

Afterwards, Stiles let Derek arrange him into his arms with his head against his strong chest and body wrapped protectively around those murderous hands. Loved in a place he knew he could never belong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad. Kinda smutty (Not my expertise but I tried)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one shot turned into a three shot! This is the last one though because I honestly can't think of how I could continue this without it tuning into a full fic (Trust me I have plenty of better ideas for Criminal!Derek).

Claudia returned home in the early morning. She'd gone over and over it in her head and decided she didn't care.

Who her father was then or he was with then doesn't matter.

But she couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of her head that if it wasn't for her and her mother, there might still be a chance that her father and Derek-

 _No!_ She told herself firmly. _Dad broke up with him because it was the right thing to do_.

At least that's what she hoped.

She opened the door with her key and dropped her bag near the door, sighing as she made her way into the kitchen.

Only to stop cold when she could see the bare back of a male who was very clearly not her dad making coffee at the counter. She noticed the broad shoulders and the spiralled tattoo, the strong hands stirring the spoon in his mug.

''Morning Claudia.'' the man greeted smugly before turning around and revealing himself as her worst nightmare.

Immediately she surged forward.

''What the fuck are you doing in my house?!'' she snarled.

Hale mainly seemed amused and tossed the spoon he was stirring with in the sink before taking another sip of his coffee. He didn't move from his spot and remained unaffected by the close proximity Claudia tried to use to exert some sort of intimidation.

Sweet really, he noted dryly to himself.

''Take a guess.'' He smirked, putting the coffee back on the counter.

Her eyes widened in shock yet she remained firm in her approach. ''If you don't leave in the next five seconds-''

''-Then what?'' Now it was Hale who came closer. ''What will happen if I don't leave in the next five seconds? Come on, Claudia. Entertain me.''

She swung her fist forward towards his jaw but Hale grabbed the offending wrist tightly. Claudia writhed to get out of his grip as Hale tutted.

''First hit was free darling, after that I treat you the same as anyone else who tries to hurt me.'' He told her darkly, his expression blank.

He looked down at her eyes and found himself uncomfortable with the pain in them. It reminded him too much of the man he had just made love to that was still upstairs sleeping. He let go of her wrist and it flopped to her side. She rubbed around the marks where Derek's fingers had gripped onto her and glared at the man in front of her.

''What do you want?'' she asked with a clenched jaw.

''I think you know what I came here for.'' Hale answered as he cupped his bulge with his hand, laughing at the horrified expression on Claudia's face as she stepped back from him. ''What I'm going to continue coming here for.''

She shook her head, ''It was a mistake. He was surprised that you were an-and-''

''Really, Claudia? He let me fuck him because he wanted me to. Make as many excuses and denials as you like, it doesn't change the fact that it was me keeping him warm last night.''

Then his smile dropped.

''I love your father. But I don't love you. So don't think I would hesitate to do it because I won't.''

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and felt marginally impressed that she didn't flinch. ''I'm going to be sticking around. So don't annoy me. For his sake more than yours. I don't like upsetting him and I have a feeling that a hole in your head might just do that.''

He tapped her cheek gently before he made his way to the front door.

''Tell Stiles I'll be back tomorrow night.''

Her fists clenched at her sides and Derek smiled at the sight of them.

''So I'll see you in the morning. And probably the next.'' he told her confidently.

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It's the last one for this AU


End file.
